A cruise around the world
by mew-serene
Summary: Ryou and the gang decide to organise a cruise with the latest ship he and keiichiro invented. Thousand of people wish they were abroad and other already are. Join the group to non-ending fun. NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hi everyone ! **

**kish: don't tell me you're doing another story !**

**Me: yes I am, This story is inspired by mew rika's one, but it has a lot of twist so I didn't steal it !**

**Ryou: are sure?**

**Me: yes I am, well here's the idea, ryou and the others decided to organise a cruise, and here you can appear !**

**Ryou: why does your stories have the "submission" thing ?**

**Me: cuz I want to, I want to see how well I can write someone as the other expect it, beside it's fun **

**Kish: okay, now please submit, here's mew-serene's profile **

**Me: did I tell you she should be human ? **

**Kish: don't give her a shit !**

**

* * *

**Name : rina

last name : tomoke

age: 14 year

her hair style: she have black hair, that arrive to her knees, very long and straight

eyes: silver-blue eyes

usual outfit :she love to wear comfortable clothes, like shorts, skinny jeans or other things, she always try to like nice without exaggeration (just give me her style, and I'll try changing her outfit every chapter )

gender: girl ( it can be a boy )

Her room: black walls and floor, with a blue rose on the left wall, painted of course, the floor is covered by a blue carpet, a king sized bed in the middle, covered with a blue blanket, black pillows all over it, and sometimes magazines, a very big wardrobe on the right side, with a mirror in the left, a black desk with her blue laptop on it ( I love blue and black ) one part of the wall is covered with posters of twilight and other things, a book shelf is on the left, with different books on it that she barely read, and finally sliding doors to a balcony the have a view, of course, on the sea or ocean !

Favourite colour: blue and black ( two at the most )

pet: a black kitty named kitty, that have a blue collar on her neck, with a silver heart shaped pendant on it

souvenir: a heart shaped necklace that she would buy or have when she's in Italy ( the cruise is going all over the world )

Best friends: The OCs, and zakuro

enemies: her once best friend that will get on the cruise also, and will try to ruin everything

crush: I don't know, yet ! (everyone is free, the aliens are here also, feel free to choose)

qualities: she's a good secret keeper, but sometimes it just slip ! she can be a very good friend in time of need, never surrender

negatives: she loose temper easily, and when she's mad she say things that she don't mean and she end by hurting someone

swimsuit: a black two piece swim suit, with blue ribbons on the bottom sides

where would she sit at the dinner, breakfast...: with her friends

Her special feature: she have "fangs" ( and no "cat ears" or something, just big eyes or slim lips, tall legs or others)

hobbies: watching the stars, playing with her cat, or hanging around with friends

* * *

**Me: Pheeeeeew ... finished !**

**Kish: now please people submit and don't resist my face !**

**Me: in your dreams pervert **

**Ryou: submit !**

**Me: I think they got it ! R&R !  
**


	2. Abroad everyone !

**_Hey guys, I'm finally updating ! All OCs have been accepting just wait wait for them to show up in their respective moment ! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own T.M.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

"If you actually continue like this, we'll never reach our destination on time" shouted a chocolate haired girl, her hazel eyes shining with frustration.

"Just shut it Jiku, we're gonna be there on time. There's the ship, see?" The silvery haired girl shook her head at her friend's habit. Jiku nodded her head and began dragging her suit-cases a little more forcefully.

"If you keep that up you'll open your suit-cases, the clothes will be on the floor and we'll take more time fixing them than ever, so chill it" Earning a childish eye roll, the silvery haired girl just scoffed

"How can you be relaxed? Seriously Sasha, it's late" Whined Jiku, the childish habits taking place again

"I just think that being nervous won't help. See, here we are!" Said Sasha as she dragged her suit-cases to the hall where hers and her friend's room were supposed to be.

"Alright, meet me here in half an hour Jiku, the time we arrange our stuff, okay?" Asked Sasha as the other girl nodded.

As Sasha Opened the door to her room, she smiled at the view.

The room was to her liking, well it had to be. The room's fees were included in the bill and there was a place you should fill on about how you would like your room to be. The room was quite large with black walls and ceiling. A king sized bed lay in the middle covered with black blankets and blue pillows a closet was placed on the corner with some shelves near it where her books would be placed. The floor was covered with black carpet and two sky blue sofas in the corner with short level glass table. A door was in the left side that guided to the well decorated bathroom and finally, glass sliding doors that led to the medium sized balcony that had a view on the sea, and in their current position, the port.

Jiku's room was different. The walls were navy blue with mint-y green "bubbles" (circles) and pale cerulean blue squares dotted on the walls. The flooring was dark wood, as was the dresser, desk, bookcase, and bedside table. Her bed had a mint green comforter with navy trimming and tan and pale blue pillows. There was also a dark wood rocking chair in the corner.

30 minutes after, both girls met in the same place they choose, deciding that they needed breakfast since they woke up in a hurry to get in time, both of them headed to the dining room.

Spotting an empty table by the side, Jiku dragged Sasha by the hand to sit down, watching the beautiful view from the large windows.

"Speaking of décor, this place is awesome" Cheered Jiku as she stuck her head in the menu

"Nice, but I've been to better places" Responded Sasha as she looked at her menu. A well dressed waiter came to their table, a polite smile on his face and holding an empty tray on his left hand, he looked 17 or 18.

"Welcome abroad. Is your choice made or should I come back later?" asked the waiter, his orange hair hiding his left eye.

"I'll have chocolate croissant and light coffee, and Jiku will have a vanilla cake with orange juice" The boy nodded and made his way toward the kitchen

"Since when do you decide for me?" Asked Jiku angered at the fact that she didn't have the chance to order for herself.

"It's breakfast. If I let you order, you'll probably have soda and something not suitable that will make you sick afterward" Explained Sasha calmly as she pulled her black I-phone from her the pocket of her skirt. Soon after, the food arrived.

"The ship will leave the port in 10 minutes" Announced the speaker, obliviously the voice of the captain

"So, what's the program after swimming?" Asked Sasha as she placed her cup of coffee on the table

"I'm gonna go swimming, and making friends, and you? Wanna tag along?"

"Sorry, not in the mood for swimming. Heard they have an underwater department where you can spot the sea creatures."

"Okay. Meet at lunch here?"

"Yeah, perfect"

Getting up from her seat, Jiku headed to her room to change into her swimsuit.

Laying her soft towel on one of the beach chairs, she happily relaxed enjoying the sweet bath of sun.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" asked a redheaded girl, extending the sunglasses.

"Oh yes, it must have fallen, thank you so much! I'm Ichijiku but call me Jiku" Introduced Jiku as she extended her hand to the shy girl.

"I'm Juliet, same feeling." The girl shook Jiku's hand smiling

"Here, sit next to me" Proposed Jiku

"Thanks"

Both girls exchanged a very animated conversation where they each got to know each other's better.

Meanwhile, Sasha headed to the stairs hoping that someone would be kind enough to help her find her way. At the foot of the stairs, she found a black-haired boy sketching quietly.

"Excuse me, where can I find the underwater department?" asked Sasha as politely as she could; the 16 year old boy only looked at her before returning to his notebook.

"If you don't want to respond, at least say so" Sasha's expression quickly turned into a guilty one when she saw the boy lift the notebook to her. He was mute.

In well showing writing, the words "I'm really not in the place for speaking, as you I'm mute, but I can hear you. If you're interested, the underwater department is to your right, take that hall then you'll see the stairs, take them down and you'll find it." were written.

"Sorry, really sorry I-"before Sasha could continue, sirens were being heard alerting everyone on the ship.

* * *

_**Enjoy everyone and answer this questions please.**_

_What your OC would have for :_

_-Breakfast:_

_-Lunch:_

_-Dinner: _

_Why did your OC go on this cruise?:_

_**And now that all the OCs have been chosen, please everyone pick your crush, it can be an other OC. **_

_**P.S: Jiku isn't mine and Juliet Isn't, Ronald, ( the mute) Also isn't mine. But Sasha is. Review !  
**_


	3. AN: Very Important !

Unfortunately, Mew-serene, probably known under several Nicknames, suffered from a car accident three weeks ago.

Other passengers weren't hit badly, such as me and my mum, only suffered from bruises and in my Mum's case, a foot injury.

Mew-serene wasn't as lucky and suffered from injuries that put her in a coma for two weeks before waking up in the hospital, with several serious injuries.

**Injuries she suffered: **

_-Retinal detachment. _

_-Damaged ribs _

_-Whiplash _

_-Some broken vertebras (spinal bones) but the spinal cord is healthy._

As you see, she will not be able to review for a long time. But don't worry, I'll try my best to take care of those stories until she comes back, and I'm sure she will.

Don't hesitate to ask question, I'll certainly reply to them.

Thank you all for reading this. I wish you all join me in praying for a soul that isn't ready to leave this world yet.

_Lindsey._


	4. Note and chapter

**_OMG ! Guys, I'm BACK !_**

Yes guys, I know. I've been gone for a very long time and my excuses would never be enough. But it is all due to the several health problems I had recently and also to the fact that life has been a living hell. I am awfully sorry but I will not be able to write any new chapters for ANY story anymore. Yes, I said "I". So I happily gave those stories to Selenne, a dear friend who is none-other than my cousin and she agreed to take them. You can find her under the pen name: Sagami-ayumu. She'll be taking over and all of my stories are going to be reposted in her account so I suggest you mark her on alarm so you can be in touch. I can assure you three things with: Weekly updates, friendly conversations and funny moments. She already promised she is going to start publishing this week, and I always trust her promises. Please contact her by sending a PM or adding her messenger address which is available in her profile so she can afford you more information. So this is the last chapter I would be publishing, the rest is going over Sagami !

* * *

As the emergency alarms began ringing and echoing their loud disturbing voice through the quiet halls, the captain's deep voice was being heard in the speakers, telling everyone to calm down and to head toward the main dining room. Crowds began filling the large room and soon enough the captain, appeared dragging a blue-haired girl behind him.

"My sincere apologies to everyone that might feel scared, this is a fault that won't occur anytime soon. By accident, one of the staff clicked on the emergency button" explained the captain, he then moved a little and the blue-haired girl took a step forward

"I am sorry" she said in a total I-don't-give-a-shit tone, and then continued "The button had "emergency" on it, I needed my tea, and that was an emergency!" quickly, she was pulled aside by the captain who gave a smile then disappeared

"That was weird" said Sasha, as she turned around and spotted the familiar figure of Jiku

"Hey, Jiku" She shouted to get the attention of the cherry-haired girl who turned and waved

The two walked to the center where they met, each wearing a confused look.

"Did you see that girl? She was acting like she owned the place!" Said Jiku

"Probably, she does. But anyway, she totally ruined my day" sighed Sasha as they both began walking down the principal dining room

"It's almost lunch time, wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure, as long as it's not one of your crazy meals"

The two friends slowly walked toward the dining room where they didn't spot an empty table. They took another look then sighed, spotting only a table occupied by only one person.

"Better that than nothing" Said Jiku as she dragged the other girl behind her

When they arrived, Sasha was the first to speak to the bubblegum haired girl, currently busy with what seemed to Sasha like a romance novel

"Excuse-me; is this table over here busy?" Asked Sasha, mustering every bit of politeness she had

"Well, beside me, no one is sitting here. I'm Estella by the way" Replied the girl, know as Estella, extending her hand

"I'm Ichijiku, but call me Jiku. And this is Sasha" Introduced Jiku as all the girls shook hands

"It's nice to meet people, don't you think?" Asked Estella, closing her novel and looking at the girls

"It sure is, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" Said Jiku as everyone nodded and called a waiter.

"Okay, I'll get a T-bone steak with a Panna Cotta for desert and Fruit juice to go with" Said Estella

"For me, I'll have a Chili hot dog, Strawberry roll cakes and grape juice" Ordered Jiku

"I'll have a Seafood salad, that's it" Both girls stared at their companion in pure shock as she shrugged and dismissed the waiter

"Seriously, you'll starve to death" Whined Jiku

"I can't eat more than that" Explained Sasha as she saw the waiter coming up with their orders

After eating and relaxing a little bit in their seats, the three girls decided to visit the aqua department. Since Sasha's earlier visit was cut off by the brat.

Standing up, they quietly headed to where it was supposed to be. Reaching there, they saw numerous aquariums with different fishes.

"It's a tropical fish, there's a recording next to it, and I should turn it on" Said Estella as she turned the recording on and it began to explain several things about tropical fishes.

"Let's move, I want to see the killer whales." said Sasha as she dragged both girls behind her.

"Why can't we just go see dolphins, they're cute" Replied Jiku as she tried dragging the girls in an opposite direction

"Let's just split, each of us can go see what she wants." Both girls nodded at Estella's proposition

"Let's meet here in half an hour." They nodded again and split up.

With Sasha:

She quickly headed to the killer whales' department, fastening her pace. When she reached it, she pulled her camera from her pocket and began taking pictures, but stopped when she was handed a notebook. "You know, they look more charming in the ocean itself, we're gonna pass them in three hours to be exact" Was written in it. Sasha turned around and noticed the boy that guided her to this place; she didn't get his name so she thought she might ask.

"You seem to know a lot about this place, are you part of the staff?"

'No, I'm just helping a friend actually'

"I didn't get your name last time we met, I'm Sasha"

'Ronald, call me Ron.'

"You know the girl that accidently pulled the emergency button just because she needed tea?"

'Yeah, we're not quite friends but I do know her. It's probably better if you ignore'

"That's the best thing you can do with snobs"

With Jiku:

Jiku was happily squealing as she passed numerous dolphins, all moving and twisting in several ways in an acrobatic way.

Her childish nature was quickly attracted to those aquamarine creatures that had held her interest since the first time she saw them. Everything about them fascinated her: Their style of living, way of communicating and much more.

Way focused in her admiring, Jiku clumsily tripped over someone and ended up on the floor; her childish face squished. She got on her knees and began rubbing a sore spot on her forehead while muttering curses in different languages.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah neveh meant ta make ya fall." Came the western voice from above her, she carefully lifted her head till her gaze landed on a blond boy. He stood taller than her and had deep green orbs; also, she noticed that when he cast her a smile his canines were far longer than average.

"Not to worry about it, I guess I'm the one to blame" she grinned sheepishly at him, dusting imaginary dust off her pastel dress.

"Ah'm Gabriel, ya can call ma anythin' ya want." The blond boy, known as Gabriel, grinned at her while she smiled back.

"I'm Ichijiku, but call me Jiku" He nodded quietly while cocking his head, as if studying something.

"Ya were watchin' dolphins, right?" Jiku grinned at him and shook her head an animated yes.

"Ah used to watch 'em bein' free outta there. Ma dad used ta be an aquamarine scientist." explained Gabriel, his accent heaving on his words.

"That must've been cool. I love animals, they're just so cute! They give you the urge to squish them in a hug." Jiku cheered jokingly as Gabriel nodded a yes. He then pointed to a little machine near the glass that separated the two from the water.

"I'll turn it on" said Jiku as she pushed the on button, and a machine voice erupted.

"Dolphins are among the most intelligent animals, and their often friendly appearance and seemingly playful attitude have made them popular in human culture. They are marine mammals that are closely related to whales and porpoise. There are almost forty species of dolphin in 17 genera. They vary in size from 1.2 m and 40 kg up to 9.5 m and 10 tones. They are found worldwide, mostly in the shallower seas of the continental shelves, and are carnivores, mostly eating fish and squid. Dolphins are social, living in pods of up to a dozen individuals. In places with a high abundance of food, pods can merge temporarily, forming a **super pod**; such groupings may exceed 1,000 dolphins. Individuals communicate using a variety of clicks, whistles and other vocalizations. They make ultrasonic sounds for echolocation. Membership in pods is not rigid; interchange is common. However, dolphins can establish strong social bonds; they will stay with injured or ill individuals, even helping them to breathe by bringing them to the surface if needed."

"Wow, they certainly are social" Said Jiku as her eyes shifted to a pair of dolphins swimming together.


End file.
